New Beginings, New Endings
by SaHaRu
Summary: A new girl in Konoha high, with an exeptionally large bust has apeared; Saharu. And most thought she was a pretty normal girl, but you should never judge a book by it's cover KibaXOC
1. A new girl in Konoha High?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or Konoha High.

I want to thank Ladey CheriLina For letting me use her OC 'Mystery'

* * *

Third POV

She blinked, seeing all the faces looking directly at her.....Or more rather...At her chest. Finally being at a new school and all.....And people STILL looked at her like that.

"Everyone, this is Saharu. She is a new student, give her a warm wellcome." The teacher said with a smile.

"Hello Saharu......." Everybody said dully.

First POV

'Wow.....Thats what they call a 'warm wellcome'? ' I thought, blinking dully at them.

"Alright then Saharu, you may sit down where you like." The teacher beside me said, a quickly snapped out of my thoughts.

'Okay Saharu, this is a crucial part of your school life.. Choose wisely or you'll be stuck with regret all your school year.' I walked slowly down the desk isles, some eyes watching me...Well....Most eyes, and most of those were boys. Suddenly, somebody caught my eye, a girl with very long black hair and a side parting, and deep black eyes. 'She looks nice, maybe her?' I looked to the spare desk which was beside her.

I made my way over to the desk and sat down, taking off my bag.

"Alright then, now that you are seated. I will start the lesson." Miss Misahi said, turning back to the black board.

"D cup." A manly voice said to the left of me, I blinked, blushing abit. I looked to where the voice came. Knowing that it defenatly wasn't the black haired girl.....Unless I was mistaken and she was a boy...Which was IMPOSIBLE......I looked further, seeing a boy with black spikey long her, which was kinda strange.....He also looked too old to still be in high school. 'Already met my first pervert too huh?' I sort-of glared at him.

The black haired girl, noticing that I was glaring, looked at me.

She blinked. "Something wrong?"

I stopped glaring and looked to her. "Uhhh....No..."

"Then why were you glaring?"

"I wasn't glaring....I was....Erm....Looking?...."

"Then what were you looking at?"

"...............................Stuff..."

There was a long pause of silence, which creeped me out.

She blinked, confused. "Are you a lesbian?"

"WHA?! What kind-of question is that? Off course im not!!!" I wispered/yelled.

"So then your not?"

"NO!"

"OKay.....If you say so." She said, shrugging and went back to her...Erm...What I think was, work?

I had already gotten out my books and somehow was following what the teacher was going on about. "Hey, whats your name?" I asked her.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I asked!"

She blinked. "Asked what?"

I sighed in defeat, banging my head loudly on the desk. 'Greeaaaaaaaat choice dumb-ass....Your now stuck with a completly confusing high-school girl and a middle-aged pervert.'

She sweatdropped. "Erm....Are you okay?"

I stopped my head-banging and slowly risedmy head from the desk and looked at her dully.

"I gess so?....." She said, looking at my face, which was as dull as when you hear a lecture from you teacher about not throwing things inside class, which was actully you friend who threw them.

I blinked dully.

"My names Uzumaki Mystery."

My eye twiched, but I forced a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"You too Saru-chan~!" She said with a smile.

"Saru-chan?" I mumbled, not particualy appreciating the 'chan' part.

Mystery had already turned her head back to the black board. She didn't even hear me mumble to myself.

"Hey Mystery-san, whos that guy beside you?" I asked, wispering so he wouldn't hear.

"Hm? Ohh....Thats Madara...." She said dully.

"Mae-da-ra?" I blinked, saying his name aloud.

She shook her head from side-to-side. "No, its Ma-da-ra."

"Mae-da-ra...."

"MA-da-ra!"

"Ohhh! So its Maaa-da-ra!!"

Madara, who noticed to us talking about him, looked to us dully. 'Prolly checking if mine arn't fake.' I thought, as I looked back at him.

"Ahem....Are you done with your squabaling yet?" I heard a voice from beside me, as I slowly looked up, I saw the teacher towering over me.

I felt like I had shrunk down to the size of a mouse. "Uhhh......"

And somehow, out of pure luck...Or I was going insane. The bell rung.

I quickly put my things in my bag and walked out of the class as everyone else did, leaving the anoyed teacher behind.

"Fewh......." I said as I reached my locker. "That was close!"

I blinked....Looking at the locker....."This IS my locker.....Right?" I asked myself. "How do I even open it..." I mumbled.

I turned the number-lock-thing...And it didn't open. I glared at it. "OPEN!" I yelled, half expecting it to open.

I sighed dully. "You are messing with the wrong person!!" I yelled at the locker door, which had no effect.

I threw a punch at it. It didn't budge, not even a dent. My hand on the other...Erm...Hand..

"OUUUUCCCCHHHHH!!!!" I yelled, holding my hand. "STUPID FRIGIN LOCKER!!" I yelled.

[After FINALLY getting the locker open somehow...And finishing my FIRST day of school, I arrived home.]

"FINAAALLY! IM HOOMMME~!" I said, opening the door to my house, I went into the kitchen. Seeing, as asual my mum, Who somehow always arives before I do.

"Ohh, Goodafternoon Saharu! How was your first day of school?" She said, still continuing her making of tea.

"...........Mmmm...." I grunted dully Which usualy means 'okay'. I sat down on a chair, slumping myself over the table

"Did you make any friends?

".......Mmmm......"

"Were the teachers okay? Did you find anything hard."

"........................Nope."

"Okay then." She said, walking out of the room with her tea.

I sighed dully. "Just the same as usual...." I mumbled, now looking at the TV that was on.

"100% Boring."

* * *

Chapter End~!

Reveiws please!! I realy need them if im gonna get better at writing~!


	2. Detention with a hint confusion

I want to thank Ladey CheriLina for letting me use her OC, "Mystery" (and helping me get Mystery's personality right.)

Authors Note:I also want to thank those who reviewed on my last chapter. I'll try to use conjunctions more and also my spelling.....Although I have to admit, I'm not all that good at grammar itself /\ /\ ; .And also.........I'm sorry for the long wait!! /\ /\ ; Ive been busy with Exams and stuff...So yeah...I know it doesn't sound like a very good excuse . .""

* * *

Third POV

She sighed, walking to her next class. It was her second week at her new school. Classes were becoming more familiar, also the people in her classes. But it was still hard and confusing getting to classes...Not to mention remembering what homework she was supposed to do.

"Great....Now I'm back where I started...." She mumbled as she faced her locker, which she had been at about five minutes ago. She looked at her time table to check where her class was again, but something caught her attention, a boy coming her way.

She blinked, looking at him. He had brown scruffy hair and one red triangle on each cheek and was holding some files, which were tucked under his arm. He noticed her stairing and blinked back at her.

"You do know class has started already?" He asked.

She nodded. "I umm...I'm kinda lost..." She said and sweatdropped.

"Ohh, I could take you to you class if you want?" He said, adjusting his files that were not stable.

"R-really?!" Saharu asked...She had expected he would help her...But not escort her to her class!

He nodded. "Sure, why not?" He said as he shrugged.

"But....Aren't you busy?" She said, looking to the pile of paper.

"Nah, I'm going the same way as you anyway,"

"Wha? But how did yo-" She stopped her sentence when he pointed down to the ground, her eyes looked down to where he was pointing. It was her timetable she had been holding..Well...She was holding.

"Ohh...." She said and blushed.

He picked it up with his free hand. "Your class is this way." He said, turning away from her to one of the corridors. He looked back to her as a gesture to follow and then started walking, she quickly followed after him.

* * *

"Well, here it is." He said and stopped in front of a door.

"Thank you very much." She said and bowed.

"No problem, Saharu-san." He said and smiled then took his leave.

She nodded and was about to open the door when she suddenly realised. "Wait!How did you know my name?!" She asked.

He gave a smirk as he turned back to Saharu. "Its on your time-table."

"Ohhh......W-whats your name then?" She said and blushed.

"Kiba." He said simply and continued walking.

she smiled at him as he left....'Thank you, Kiba-kun.....'

she slowly opened the door to the class room......'I really didn't think this through...What am I going to say to the teacher?!'

First POV

"You late." My teacher said dully. She slowly shifted her eyes over to me. "I expect a good excuse."

"Well...You see...Ermm....Uhhh..." I scratched my head. 'I realy should have thought this through.

"Let me guess, you couldn't find the class again?"

"Im sorry Mrs Kano! I just can't get my way around this school, its so big..." I said and sighed.

"Well, im sorry to Saharu, but this is your second week! This is the seventh time you've been late for class with the same excuse, 'I got lost'." She said, shaking her head from side-to-side. "I'm going to have to give you......A detention."

"Wh-what?!" I gasped in shock. "But but.....This is only my second week and-....."

"No buts Saharu. That's right, this IS you second week. If you having problems with the campus I suggest you use a map."

I sighed deeply. "Understood..." I mumbled and slowly walked to a seat.

* * *

I sighed dully as I looked at the door in frontof me...Withblack letters on the window saying 'Detention room' , I could hear muffled voices coming from the room.

"Here we go." I said. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

The teacher who was supposed to be supervising....Was...Well....Asleep. I walked into the room and put my detention pass on the desk, then turned to find a desk, there where allot more students in detention that I thought there would be....And to my surprise, I saw a familiar face. "Mystery-san?" I blinked, seeing her reading a book under her desk....She seemed like she had completely droned out all sound and was fixed on reading the book. She didn't answer to her name. I sat down at the desk beside her.

"Myyyyyystery-saan?" I said more louder than before and got the same reply, which was nothing.

I waved my hand infrontofher face, she looked to me with a completely emotionless face, as if she were a ghost.

"What?......" She said dully.

"Why are you in detention?"

She blinked. "I talked back to a teacher..."

"Why did you talk back to a teacher?" I asked....But wasn't all the surprised.

She paused for a moment. ".................Because she said I would get detention if I was late again...."

"And you said......?"

"That I wasn't late....I was FASHIONABLY late. And also that this was only my 28th time being late, not my 29th." She said.

"Ohh...." I said. And with that, she went back to reading her book.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from a door being opened. I quickly turned my head to see a boy, with blonde spikey hair and bright blue eyes. He was the oddest looking student I had seen yet, mostly because of his uniform......Like the jacket he was wearing, which I don't think was even school uniform....And the headband. And the three lines on each of his cheeks.

"I am Naruto!! I'm going to be Souban of Japan! Dattebayo!!" He yelled with a huge grin. Which everbody sweatdropped at, except Mystery.

He seemed to have even woken up the teacher who was suppost to be watching us.

"How can we believe such a statement when he has a grin like that...." I mumbled dully.

He suddenly looked in my direction. 'Ohh great...Don't tell me hes THAT kind of guy.'

"Ohh?!Imouto-chan!" He said. Which I got confused at until Mystery looked up and said. "Hm?"

He walked over to her. "Why are you in detention?" He asked.

"Long story." She said and went back to reading her book.

"WHA?! YOUR RELATED TO THIS GUY?!" I interrupted.

"Uhh, yeah." Mystery said dully.

"Hm?" He said, looking to me as if he only just realised I was here. "Who are you?" He asked blinking at me.

"Im Saharu. One of Mystery-san's friends." I said.

He put his hand to his face in a thinking form. "Hmmm......Saharu........I think Ive heard of that name somewhere....." He mumbled.

"And who are you?" I said, interrupting his mumbling.

"Ohhh."He said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Im Naruto! Im going to be-"

"I heard." I said, interrupting him once again.

He sat down on desk beside me. I sighed dully, stretching out on the desk.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

I nodded. "I just feel a little light headed is all." I said.

* * *

[After school]

"I said to mum that I would get the groceries....And I did, but why do I feel like ive run a mile.......I think I might just head straight home.." I mumbled.

"I know! I'll take the short cut home!!" I said with a smile. Heading down an alley way.

Third POV

"Woah....Why does everything....Look like its spinning...." Saharu mumbled. She staggered a few steps, then suddenly tripped over a can.

'Why...Is everything going dark?! I feel...Like imsinking.' She thought, feeling the cold, hard concrete beneath. Her eyes slowly shut. 'Why...Can't I move?....'

* * *

CHAPTER END~! (KehKehKehKehKeh D)

Reveiws please~!


	3. Perverts and Poundings

I want to thank Ladey CheriLina for letting me use her OC, "Mystery" (and helping me get Mystery's personality right.)

* * *

Third POV

Saharu slowly opened her eyes. Still feeling the cold, hard concrete beneath her. She tried to get up, but her body did not respond, she felt a slight headache coming on. She heard footsteps from behind her, whispers of two men. One of the voices was soft and smooth, the other a gruff voice.

She tried once again to get up, her heart beat louder. She had heard there were perverts that walked down these alley ways. She managed to move her arm from underneath her and reached for her bag where her cell phone was, but it was too late.

"Hm? What do we have here?" A soft voice said.

"Well well well, it seems to be a little kitten who lost its way." The gruff voice said. "What do you think we should do John?" The gruff voice mumbled.

"Heh.....I don't know." The one named 'John' said. "What DO you think we should do, Carl?" He said with a smrik.

The one named 'Carl' chuckled loudly.

Saharu shivered with fear, still reaching for her phone. She finally felt the zipper of her bag, but heard a pair of footsteps coming towards her, it was John who realised what she was reaching for.

There was a sound of a crush as he stomped down on her hand with his foot. Saharu screamed in pain as he did so. "Ah ah aah, I wont be having you calling unwanted guests." He said in a taunting as he put more force on his foot.

Her teeth clenched together, trying to not yell out in pain again.

"A tough one, hm?" John smirked. "Lets see how tough you are once I'M done with you."

"Oi! You said you'd share!" Carl yelled from behind, he started walking towards Saharu.

Saharu flinched...Completely petrified, she didn't bother to move...John probably would use force to stop her. She felt cold tears, fall down her checks.

John took his foot off her hand. Saharu had no time to even have a sigh in relief as he kicked her side, her body was forced side-ways so she was lying on her back, he crouched down beside Saharu and slowly reached his hand to her chest, she tried to crawl away, but was still recovering from the blow to her side.

Kiba POV

I walked along the streets, taking Akamaru on a walk in the afternoon as usual. I was on my way home, listening to my music as I did. I found myself looking down the alley ways as I passed them....I guess it interested me. But one alley way I passed, I saw three figures in it, which is kind of strange since its so late and its dangerous down the alley ways at this time of night, but I continued walking.

Suddenly, Akamaru started running back to the alley way. "He-hey Akamaru!! Wait up!" I yelled, chasing after h, as I did, my headphone's fell out of my ears, but I didn't bother to put them back in again. Akamaru ran into the alley way I had just passed, the suspicious looking one. I had arrived at the alley way, Akamaru had stopped running at the entrance, now he was barking. I was looking at him and then to the alley way.

I saw a guy facing me....

A guy crouching beside somebody.....

Then....I saw Saharu.......Being forced to stay on the ground..

First POV (Saharu)

"HEY!!" Somebody yelled from the end of the alley way. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" I recognise this voice.....I couldn't believe it, I turned my head to where the voice came from..

"K-...Kiba-kun?!" I yelled, half surprised, half relieved. But the feeling of relief was short lived, I suddenly realised the danger Kiba was really in.

"Oh?...And whats a little boy like you gonna do about it, eh?" Carl grunted and glared at Kiba.

"I'm warning you....If you don't do as I say, you'll have to face me." Kiba said seriously.

"N-no Kiba-kun!! You'll get hurt!! Just run!" I yelled, I didn't want Kiba-kun to get hurt and from the blow I got from John....I was even more worried for him.

"Hehehehe, you lookin' for a fight? Hmm kid?" Carl said with a smirk, but Kiba was silent. "Feh, your not even worth my time. Get lost before it gets ugly KID." Carl said. I heard barking from a dog, I think it belonged to Kiba, I had heard that he had a dog that followed him around everywhere.

'I have to stop Kiba-kun......I can't let him get hurt because of me!!' I was almost recovered from the blow Carl gave me, but my head was spinning...I still had a headache. Kiba didn't budge from his place, still glaring at Carl.

"Heh, well...Since you INSIST on fighting me. I accept your challenge." Carl said, still smirking and ran to Kiba with his fist ready to pound Kiba's face. I closed my eyes tight, refusing to watch the horror. I heard punches and poundings. I had no idea who was winning and who was losing...

Suddenly, there was silence. Then I heard somebody's foot steps getting louder and louder as they reached me. I gasped. 'Kiba-kun....He must have lost!!....He...He could be dead for all I know!!'  
I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I flinched. And finally opened my eyes.

".......Its okay now." A blurry person said. The person slowly became more clear, it was Kiba! He was a little bashed up, but Kiba none the less!

I smiled. "I know....." I said. "Thank you.....Kiba-kun." I whispered, then slowly closed my eyes and the feelings around me were lost as I fell in unconsciousness.

* * *

End~~

Okay okay, go ahead and scold me in the reveiws for not updating in like.....Three weeks! Gomen, gomen. I'll try harder to get them out earlier!! X3 I promise, although, I may need you help on this, so tell me anything you realised were incorrect, including things like OOC. Maybe you could write your predictions on what happens next? Just for fun?? X3 X3

...And also....

IM REALLY SORRY FOR UPDATING SOO LATE!!! TT^TT"

Okay, I'm done.


	4. Awakening?

Authors Note: Hewo my readers~~ Just to remind you, don't for get to reveiw~~ X3 X3

I want to thank Ladey CheriLina for letting me use her OC, "Mystery" (and helping me get Mystery's personality right.)

* * *

Third POV

Saharu slowly opened her eyes, feeling morning light on her face and the cold fresh air. Since she was lying on her back all she could see was the white sealing. She wondered why it was a white sealing and not a blue sealing like her room..........She then remembered, what happened yesterday.

'What happened after I passed out?' She thought, but felt something weighing down her sheets near her. She moved her head to see what it was...It was a sound asleep Kiba, sitting on the floor but his arms crossed on the bed and his head resting on them. She blushed at the sight...He was so cute, even when he sleeps.

"Oh, miss. Your awake I see." A nurse said as she came into the room.

Saharu blinked. "Wh-where am I?" She asked.

"The hospital." The nurse answered back with a smile.

"WHA?? THE HOSPITAL?!" Saharu yelled, suddenly sitting up....The sudden movement woke up Kiba, who also jerked up in surprise.

"Wh-wh-why am I at the hospital?!" Saharu yelled again. But then flinched, feeling weak and dissy, she fell back a little.

"D-Don't strain yourself!" The nurse warned and ran over to support Saharu.

Kiba blinked lazily around the room....It seemed he didn't really understand where he was until he finally snapped out of being half asleep. "Saharu-san! Are you okay?" He asked, quickly jumping up.

Saharu looked to Kiba with a smile. "I-Im okay..." She said weakly. She was more worried about him, it didn't seem like there was any permanent damage to him..There we some bandaids on his face though.

"What happend when I passed out?" She asked.

"I called the police and they came with an ambulance....They arrested those jerks and I went with you in the ambulance to the hospital." He said.

"You have been unconscious since last night...." The nurse said. "We contacted your Mother a little while ago, she said that she would come to pick you up as soon as she could."

Saharu sighed. "Thats a relief......." She then blinked. "But what was up with me yesterday? Why was I so weak and why did I pass out like that?"

"We believe the cause was probably stress, lack of sleep?" The nurse answered. "Have you been over-working lately?" She asked.

"Uhh......It was probably because of being in a new school and all!" Saharu said quickly. "Yeah, thats probably it!"

'She sounds like she's hiding something......' Kiba thought, but kept silent. 'Its probably just my imagination.'

"Well, after some rest you'll be fine." The nurse said.

"Lucky we dont have school today......" Saharu mumbled.

* * *

[The next day at school~]

First POV

Today was actually a good day....For once in two weeks of school, I was earlyto class. The teacher was lecturing about something as usual....I was sitting next to Mystery as usual....But for once, Madara wasn't here today.

Mystery was secretly sucking on a Lollipop, but would hide it with her hand when the teacher took a glance at us every so often. I already guessed what the flavour was, Strawberry....She seemed to always have an unlimited supply of strawberry candy..I just didn't understand how she could manage to even carry such an enormous amount of candy and never be asked to share it......But Mystery gave off those sorts of vibes that she would bite off you head if you even dared to ask.

"I heard you almost got raped yesterday." Mystery said in almost mono-tone....Probably because she was more interested in the book she was reading, hidden under her desk.

'**Thats **the first thing she says to me??' "Where did you hear that?" I asked.

"I have my sources."

'The fact that she actually has 'sources' scares me even more....' I sighed. "**WELL....."**And I rambled on about what happened...She never said anything until I said.

"Me and Kiba ended up in the hospita-"

"**KIBA** and **I**." She interrupted, it looked like she honestly didn't care about what I was rambling on about.....She just felt like asking me.

"Ohh...I mean Kiba and I...." I said and continued, ignoring the fact that she didn't care.... Because deep down, I did want to talk about it....

".........So, you like Kiba?" She asked.

"HELL NO!!" I yelled.

"So then....You really **ARE **a lesbian?" She asked again, raising a brow.

"NO WAY IN HELL!!" I yelled again....But this time...I got the teacher's attention...

"Catelleon-san!........Please be quite!!" She grumbled.

"S-Sorry...." I said, quietening down. 'Its like she planned that?!' I said...Looking at Mystery with surprise..But her face was completely blank as usual.....

"Whats in that book anyway?" I asked.

She looked over to me and smirked. "You really want to know?" She asked.

I knew that smirk all to well... "No." I said quickly.

Her face went back to its blank self. "Then don't ask." She answered and went back to reading.

I should have stopped right there....But noOoOoOo..Me and my big mouth, we get along so well. "So...Then its something I don't want to know about?"

She blinked dully at me. "Your the one who said you didn't want to know."

"But im curious!"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

I gasped. "IT DID?! Woah...I feel sorry for that cat..." I said blinking. "POOR CAT! IT NEVER HAD A CHANCE!!" I yelled, suddenly anime crying.

"It did have a chance, the chance to go back, but it didn't..........." She said.

"It was a pretty foolish cat if you ask me." I said.

"But I didn't ask you."

"BUT if you DID, thats what I would say......Its for future preference!"

"I see."

I sighed. 'Kiba-kun and the others will get suspicious if I passed out like that again........I'll have to keep a low profile for a while....'

* * *

Chapter End~~

Things are gonna get pretty interesting from here on....So watch out~~

Please Review~~ X3 X3


	5. IMI610

Authors note: Hello to all my readers~~ I haven't updated in a loooonngggg time, and I apologize for that. These couple of days I have been working hard on this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!! :3

* * *

Third POV

It was a cold, dark night. The silver full moon floated in the sky as misty clouds covered some of it. The rest was pitch black darkness. It was completely silent, only the soft chirping of crickets.

"Target located." A dark figure whispered into a mike placed carefully near the mouth. By the sound of the voice, it was a young woman. Her hot breath mixed with the cold air and mist drifted from her nose as she in-hailed a silent breath. Her crimson red scarf drifted behind her as she crouched slightly on a roof top of an apartment . Her outfit all black,a sleeveless top, a waist belt with two small guns on each side attached to it,gloves that went up to her elbow and strapped firmly, shorts and boots, most of it held by straps also but looked very stable to walk in. Her sharp eyes were bright blue, they seemed to glow in the night. Her hair was tied up in a bun, it was blonde but looked dull in the dark. Her bangs were pulled back by some peal pins that shone in the moon light.

"Roger that, advancing to your location." A voice answered from her headphones. "You better be quick about it this time too, you know what the boss said about the last mission." Another voice grumbled from her headphones. "Shut up, I need my concentration." The girl hissed, mist rised from her mouth again as she did so. She looked over to her sniper, which was specifically used for long range, exactly what an assassin like her needed. It was like her best friend and it was already for action, just like her. She picked it up and aimed at her target. Looking through the scope she tried to get the right angle with her target's head, which was a a fat-ish looking man, in a brown business suit with thin black stripes and a red tie. He also had a brown bolar had on. He was walking down the street, hands in his pockets, having no idea that his life would end soon. "Hurry up,make your move I-M-I-six-one-zero, we don't have all day." Someone hissed from her headphones again. IMI610 was her code name, she hadn't particularly chosen it her self, but it was good enough.

She sighed slightly. 'Stupid captains, how many times have I told them....Nobody can order me around.' She put her finger on the trigger. "We have secured the perimeter." A woman voice this time echoed through her headphones. There was a bang as she put force on the trigger. A single bullet flew from the gun and hit it's target in the head. "Mission complete." The girl said. "Meet at the rendezvous point." She undid the gun and put it in it's case. Once she was finished she clipped it shut and put it in a messenger bag and slipped it on. She took a glance at the now dead man on the walkway and then ran off into the darkness.

* * *

The doors of an office slammed open. "I'm back, old man." The assisin said, her blonde hair flowed out as she undid the bun. She slowly walked into the room, her scarf swaying behind her as she did.

"Hmph, I see you did the job." A man grumbled sitting at a desk, he looked middle aged and thin, he had brown eyes, but the bags under them made im look older, he also had dark brown hair, it was quite short. He had a black suit on, with a blue tie. He chucked aside a folder he was looking at and it flew foward across the desk which was littered with papers, files and pens. He took a sip from his coffee. "You know I don't have patients-"

"Neither do I." The girl replied quickly, she placed a file on his desk. Which was the report for the mission she had finished.

He sighed, he looked up from his coffee and over to her. "610, you know your place. Don't you dare try to step out of it." He said and put down the cup. "You may have completed this mission....But your last was an utter failure and that I wont let go of so easily." He said, glaring at her slightly and then looked down to the file he had chucked just before. "..........Mostly becuase, you still haven't told me why you hesitated like that..." He said, his voice now more aggressive.

610 flinched slightly as he said so, but calmed herself. "I have no reason to tell you-...."

"According to the reports......The target was with his child. The kid looked about six or seven years old...." He said as he opened the file and flipped to a certain page. He paused. "....Didn't have the guts to kill with his kid watching huh?...." He asked, smirking.

"Think what you want...." She said coldly.

"Che, well. Because of that the Target got away.......Which means we lose more money, which aslo puts more stree on me!" He grumbled.

She said nothing and then turned to leave.

"I'm warning you now 610. Don't slip up again. Otherwise there will be punishment." He said as she left. "The Company will now tolerate it."

"Che......." She slammed the doors behind her.

* * *

610 strode down the corridors, past people, some in the same uniform as her, some in science lab coats, some in just normal everyday wear. Almost all of them had papers in their hands, walking off to somewhere. There was talking everywhere. And corridors split off in all directions.

"Oi! Imi-chan!!" Someone yelled from behind her, 610 turned blinking and saw a girl running towards her with long orange hair most of it pinned up by clips, pale skin, emerald eyes and a labratory coat on, she also had a pencil tucked behind her ear. She too had files in her hand, but much more than she could hold.

610 sighed. "CIN303....How many times have I told you not to call me that?....." She said.

"Aww! But its so cute though!! Besides, how many times have I told you to call me Cindy!" Cindy said, adjusting her files slightly.

"Because, were supposed to call each other by our code names...." 610 grumbled.

"But it IS a code name!.........And its more fun this way!!" Cindy exclaimed smiling cheerily. Cindy was one of the few who could talk to 610 calmly, most avoided contact with 610 as much as they could. Cindy was one of her best friend's in Company, but she never showed it.

"Why are you carrying so many files?" 610 asked.

"I was on my way to give them to the professor!" Cindy said. "I was in such a hurry that I didn't have time to put them in a file holder.....Anyway, I heard your mission was a success. Thats good that you have the boss off your back."

"Not completely, he wont let go of it just yet. Anyway, I'm heading out."

"Already?.....It's pretty early isn't it?"

610 sighed. "You know why I have to leave early."

Cindy blinked, trying to remember what it was again. "Oh! Thats right, you have sch-!"

"HEY! Others might hear you!!" Sheyelled, loseing her composure slightly."Anyway, I'll see you later." 610 said and with that, left.

* * *

[The next day]

"Ms. Sasaki! Saharu-san fell asleep again!!" A classmate yelled, pointing to the sound asleep Saharu.

Ms. Sasuki turned from the black board she and just been writing on and sighed. "Not again.......Catelleon-san!! Wake up!!"

Saharu did not wake up, she didn't even stir, just slept soundlessly. She had been like this for two whole days, falling asleep in class, little did the know the reason why.....

But soon enough, the two worlds that were completely separate....Will collide.

* * *

Chapter end~~

X3 Hoped you liked it~


	6. Sorry

Hello everyone~

No, this is not a chapter, but there are chjapters on the way!

I want to apologize for being absent like this. I know I havn't updated in quite a while (OTL Okay okay, a very VERY long time) But I am back~  
I will be starting both my stories from the beginning, starting with this one.

The reason for starting them over is because I started this story two years ago, my writing skills have improved since then(And I've noticed so many holes in the plot line) , and I really don' think it will work if I just continue on from where I left off, it just wouldn't feel right.


End file.
